The present invention relates to a patient support device to permit harvesting of a saphenous vein.
Cardiac surgery often requires grafting of veins for use as a bypass. In the past, surgeons have harvested portions of the saphenous vein found in the leg of the patient. Generally, the saphenous vein may be taken from either leg of the patient or both legs of the patient, dependent on the amount of vein material needed for the cardiac surgery.
The prior harvesting methods have encountered difficulty in removing the saphenous vein since the soft tissue of the femoral portion of the leg adjacent the saphenous vein tends to lie underneath the patient when the patient is in a supine position. Rotation of the soft tissue of the leg by an the surgeon or an assistant has been necessary in order to reach the saphenous vein for harvesting in the past, which is an awkward procedure. This procedure has entailed the use of rolled towels, which tends to dislodge during the harvesting procedure.
A support for a patient which permits the easy harvesting of the saphenous vein would be a notable advance in the medical field.